


[Podfic] I am ashes where I was once fire | gay asbestos elves

by Chantress



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidental Watersports, Audio Format: MP3, Deliberate Badfic, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Ghost Sex, Light Incest, M/M, Piped Tags | Useful Tags, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Maedhros | Maitimo feels his flame ebb due to depression. Does Fingon | Findekáno have what it take to his cousin | lover in hand? And can their love pierce through the veil of death and help any one at all? These are all rhetorical questions that are not really answered in this fic.Pls R & R.DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.





	[Podfic] I am ashes where I was once fire | gay asbestos elves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I am ashes where I was once fire | gay asbestos elves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158287) by [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham). 

> For my "Incorporate Verbal Effects" and "Crack" squares for Podfic Bingo 2019.

**Title:** I am ashes where I was once fire | gay asbestos elves  
**Author:** havisham  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Silmarillion  
**Pairing:** Fingon/Maedhros, Fingon/Maedhros/Maglor  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Length and format:** 00:10:20, mp3  
**Warnings:** accidental watersports, light incest, dubious consent due to identity issues

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/49krm8dz7v76sa8/I_am_ashes_where_I_was_once_fire_-_gay_asbestos_elves.mp3/file)


End file.
